


Sugar Burn

by IamDeli



Series: Warmth Series [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, DRLAMP - Freeform, Deceit | Janus Sanders Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamDeli/pseuds/IamDeli
Summary: Janus gets confronted about his secret work. Logan gets scolded for unhealthy coping mechanisms. Roman has an opinion about everything and Remus does not judge. Virgil wants to play truth or dare, but not really. And Patton is so done with their bullshit. Also: Someone needs to clear the snow.It might help to read the first part to see where we are coming from but it is not necessary.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Dark Creativity | Remus/Deceit/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Warmth Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993864
Comments: 22
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again, folks <3
> 
> This is me, telling you yet again how much I appreciate all of you reading, leaving me kudos, bookmarks and comments.  
> Thank you and enjoy!
> 
> I'm not yet sure how many chapters this will have. Tags will be added as I go.

Chapter 1

They gave Janus another day's reprieve. He spent most of it soaking up Logans warmth, snuggled up to him as tightly as humanly possible.

At one point, he was pretty sure of it, Patton had marched Roman and Remus upstairs for them to finally recharge what they had put in the spellwork keeping them safe. 

Virgil was doing something in the kitchen, he could hear the clattering but Logan slept through it which had Janus be grateful For the delay on being questioned. But even more so for Logan catching up on some sleep while he, himself had the luxury of just breathing him in and revel in the new tenderness.

Speaking of tenderness, his chest and side were aching now that the fog had cleared. He had taken quite a few hits in his haste to get back home only to get caught in the storm after all.

Janus has been with the others for a few months now, almost half a year, when he was thinking about it. But he had always kept his distance somehow. Kept his secrets closer and closer the better he got to know them and the more he wanted to protect them. But now, with recent events, it seemed they were tired of his antics. Which was okay. He had been expecting that there was a limited time for him to soak up all the love they shared between them.

The Mindscape and the imagination were curious things, separated but still connected in clear borders of light and darkness. Janus lived in the shadows and greys. And under normal circumstances he wouldn’t ever even have met them directly. But he did and he was a very weak man, apparently. Because he had fallen head over heels into them.

Now that it seemed that his time was running out he was very grateful that this was his respite.

Logan was something else. A bit of a mess too, if you asked Janus. Made from a lot of contradictions that were clearly eating away at him if not tightly leashed by Patton.

He was also very pretty. So darn beautiful in fact, that everyone in this house was biting their lips to not comment on it too often since Logan wasn’t particularly appreciative of it. Janus especially liked those dark blue eyes of his. They were eerie, in a way. Mirror of how Logan gave someone or something his full attention. Logan's full attention was a lot and Janus had thought before that he just couldn’t handle that.

But he obviously could and it was glorious. And also sad because his time had almost run out before he got this connection. It was still precious and it was going to be a treasured memory.

Logan was twitching in his sleep. Tiny little muscle spasms that were a clear sign of stress. Janus smoothed his fingers down Logans arm, from shoulder to hand, smiling wryly about the band aid on his own hand.

It had been startling with all of them, that they had touched him everywhere, scales and all, as if he wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. But it was shattering to feel - to experience - how much they actually cared with his injured body. That his occupation was going to be the endpoint of all of this was a _little_ heartbreaking after all. 

He squeezed Logan's hand gently, taking it between his own. _Pretty_ too. Kissing each finger and every knuckle, nosing along the back of his hand with, putting new meaning to reverie. Caught off guard he opened his eyes, which must have closed on their own accord when said hand opened to curl around his jaw again.

“What are you doing…?” Sleep hoarse voice and a little sliver of that blue, blue eyes. 

“Not sure..” he lied easily about the worship that had happened a moment ago, “I didn’t mean to wake you though.”

“Huh..okay.” Logan was clearly not fully awake, which was good because he should definitely sleep some more. But this also meant that the fingers he’d kissed moments ago were now dancing over his lips and scaled cheek, sleepily and endearingly. To be followed by slightly chapped but soft lips. And a fucking _giggle_ of delight. “They feel so nice..”

The scales. He meant the _scales_ felt nice. Against his lips. And his tongue apparently too because he was now tracing them with it. Janus was a weak, weak man.

After a few more seconds of lazily torturing Janus Logan was back asleep, breathing deeply and regularly, leaving Janus with a rather uncomfortable predicament and hot, hot blood. He was sure Logan would be very interested in this occurrence as it seemed to have cured the lingering effects of his hypothermia very efficiently.

Or so he thought. Because when he got up to get some water from the kitchen he was immediately back to shivering once he was away from Logan's warm body and the heating. His knees still felt stiff and his steps wobbly but he wasn’t that lightheaded anymore so he made his way over slowly, listening in on the raging storm rattling their shutters.

He halted, leaning heavily against the doorframe, when he spotted Virgil, sitting on the counter, again, and getting kissed within an inch of life by Remus. Something about them always made their kisses look sloppy. And utterly devoted. Might be the way Remus hands were splayed possessively on Virgil's thighs. Or maybe that Virgil's hood was hanging into their faces. Or the way Virgil's ankles were crossed over Remus’ ass. It was kinda glorious and if his time wasn’t up, he maybe would ask them, sometime, if he could watch them having sex. 

Now though, he needed a glass of water and they , predictably, jerked aaway from one another's mouth when Janus took one out of the cabinets next to them with a little chink.

“Jesus!”

“ _Janus_. Is sufficient, thank you very much.” he retorted in his best impression of Logan, smiling tiredly at them. They were kind of adorable and must obviously have been at it for a while considering Virgil's swollen, red lips.

“Ohhh, look at that: Dead man walking. Shouldn’t you be, like, horizontal?” Remus looked at him with an eyebrow raised. Janus filling his newly acquired glass in the sink.

“Yeah, Jan, what are you doing up?” Virgil asked concerned, bless his snogged-silly little face.

“Just getting water, then I’ll be back lying down, promise.” he answered solemnly, draining his drink.

They two pests were really watching him instead of carrying on with their own business. He looked at them with his own brow raised. “What?”

“Nothin’ , just waiting for you to go back to rest. In the living room. Under that heat lamp. Next to Logan. Yknow?” Virgil shrugged giving his clear instruction a casual air. He grinned and nodded, turning around to do exactly as he’s been told.

“Don’t think we are that easily done with you, though,” Virgil added. Ah yeah, of course. Even though he wasn’t keen on lying to himself and this had to be the consequence of his mistake it still rattled him more than he would ever let them see. Not now, not anymore.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Virgil.”

Once he sat back down he could hear Remus carry the other man back up the stairs. Presumably to messily fuck him through the wall as he was usually doing.

Logan hadn’t moved, still lying exactly where Janus left him, naked upper body curled around a pillow. Mussed, sleepy, soft like a very rare treat. Tempting.

He did still feel faint and exhausted but this was going to be a one time opportunity. A first and last chance. He reckoned that they’d give him another few hours, until everyone had slept and _stuff _before opening his case.__

__He shuffled back down, sighing and trembling when the immediate warmth crept back into his bones._ _

__When he had sex with the others we had always imagined intimacy like that would just not happen with Logan. Sure, objectively, he was pretty sure that Logan was a skilled lover. (Also based on the fact that Roman was _loud_.) But he already had proved him wrong now and well, Janus was just like that, was greedy and selfish and wanted to have this too before he couldn’t have anything anymore._ _

__Kissing the tiny scar on Logans left temple to wake him was a little mean. He had seen Logan rub and scratch it a thousand times when he was agitated, it was evidently very sensitive and did work exactly like Janus intended in rousing the other man. What he didn’t expect was the slow, calm way he was waking again, opening his eyes to Janus again._ _

__“You need anything?” he rasped, brushing his own hair back to see past the bangs. to check the room and time like the control freak that he was. Not much reminded now of the soft giggles and erotic little shenanigans he’d been up to an hour ago. But it had been there, Janus had _seen_. _ _

__

__

__“Actually...yeah, I do.” he answered, not feeling as confident now that he was confronted with an awake, or kind of awake, Logan.  
For any one who knew Logan at least a little it was very obvious how he, in the span of seconds, shook off any residing sleepiness and pushed down the lingering tiredness. It was fascinating really. He had observed him do this multiple times before: Patton asking for help, Virgil needing an explanation, Remus wanting to cool off, literally anyone needing something from him and he was immediately disregarding any of his own needs.  
That was worrisome of course, but right now it served Janus just fine. 

__“Could you come closer?” Janus whispered, looking up at a now sitting Logan._ _

__“Are you alright? Do you feel like your temperature dropped again?” He asked, cool and collected but fumbling for his glasses on the end table._ _

__“I’m good, Logan. Just, come here?” he tried again, projecting as much calm as he could muster. The other man looked at him, newly acquired glasses perched on his nose, frowning confused before giving in and just lying down next to Janus._ _

__They were really as close as possible, chests touching with every deep, synchronized breath. The brush of naked skin made Janus shudder and he was determined to milk this experience for what it was worth, who knew how far Logan was willing to go with him? He needed to savour everything._ _

__“What do you require?” Logan asked again and Janus couldn’t hold back a shaky laugh._ _

__“Oh dear...I mean, if you ask me like that-” before he could come up with some smartass retort, disguising his desire somehow, Logan just bluntly asked, “Do you need an orgasm?”_ _

__“Romantic Logan, I like it.” he deadpanned convincingly._ _

__Less convingly than he thought apparently because Logan was cracking a smile. “I was merely acquiring consent to have sex. Since I happen to think it would relax you as you seem more tense than hours ago when your condition was objectively worse.” he said softly. And this wasn’t having any right to be as sexy as it was._ _

__“ _God_ , yeah, yes please. You have all the consent.” he murmured back._ _

__Another smile and a gentle bite to his earlobe and a few very precise instructions later they had relocated to Janus' room, the second heating lamp warming the bed for them. Logan was kissing his neck, holding him close, actually supporting almost his entire weight. He got deposited on the sheets carefully by hands that had his injuries memorized exactly._ _

__“Don’t think this gets you out of trouble and nothing too strenuous either. Just easily coming for now, okay?” Of course he wouldn’t let Janus forget. When he failed to replay from where he was lying under Logan's watchful eyes, he repeated, “ _Okay_ , love?”_ _

__It was so troubling how he could go from sober to soft in the blink of an eye. Janus just nodded, he had accepted the course of things already._ _

__He was kissed. That same oddly gentle but demanding way he had been earlier, full of heat._ _

__It was obvious to Logan that Janus had overestimated how much energy he had for this and he would have been content just kissing and going back to sleep for a few hours. But the restlessness and nervousness the other man had displayed earlier paired with his obvious need for physical closeness had Logan offering nonetheless. He wouldn’t let Janus overdo anything that they had all the time for later. But he would also not leave him yearning after he had shown any desire to be with Logan for the first time._ _

__Kissing him into hardness was easy. He and Virgil shared a bit of an oral fixation Logan filed away for later use. And he loved the soft, pleased noises Jan made._ _

__Stripping him out of the lent pyjama bottoms was tricky as he tried to apply as little pressure as possible. He succeeded though and got rewarded with a very nice, flushed cock and a softly panting partner, no signs of discomfort at all._ _

__He palmed himself momentarily, relieving some pressure and pondering on the idea that was so present in his head as he watched the other man. Remembering his resolution about talking more, to Janus and about Janus specifically, Logan leaned down over Janus again. “You seemed to like me praising you. And I want to do it again, would you be amenable to that?”_ _

__The verbal confirmation he got was cracked, raw and hoarse but in combination with Jan’s pretty cock twitching against his thigh he discarded the short worried thought of him maybe having a sore throat._ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It hurt itself in its confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? I have nothing to defend myself.
> 
> I promise the fluffy happies for the future?  
> Would that mollify you?

It took not much, a little more teasing, a little more praising and kissing him and Logan had Janus pushing up into him for a little bit of friction. 

“Relax, Jan or I’m going to stop. You need rest, let me get you off like a good boy, hhm?” Logan scolded as gently as possible since they didn’t actually discuss any of this beforehand but he had gauged Janus' preferences correctly because all fight immediately went out of him and he went soft under Logan.

Praising and teasing him was easy, almost natural and their easy chemistry stunned Logan. They could have had this months ago if they both hadn’t been so suspicious about it.

Logan slipped out of his own clothes, fast and efficient to not let Janus wait to long for the promised climax. 

Grinding down on him was heavenly. No other term was more fitting or logical. Both of their swollen, pulsing erections pressed together, getting friction from each other, bliss. Janus was making those cut short, lovely little panting noises that Logan enjoyed so much that he shuddered with the waves of pleasure. And oh, Janus was leaking so much too.

“Getting wet for me, Darling? That's good, I like that.” he whispered, latching onto Janus' neck, mouth pressed over the sensitive skin tightly.

“Fuck...fuck! _God_ , Logan!”

Janus was feeling loose and tense at the same time, flushed hot with the praise he hadn’t experienced like this before and he was so _close_. Having Logan none too gently suck a hickey into his neck was his tipping point. 

Logan withdrew to watch Janus come apart and to quickly pump himself to completion adding to the mess on his partner's stomach.

“Yes, there we go, lovely. Perfect, you’re so easy, are you? Now I know why everyone was so eager to get time with you.” Logan purred, stroking Jans hair.

The other man really seemed a bit out of it and Logan made quick work of cleaning them up before taking him into his arms again. He didn’t mean to push him like that, not now, not without talking about it but it was truly mesmerizing how easy it had been. It was also concerning and Logan filed the new information away for later inspection.

“I’m so proud of you, that was beautiful, love.” he murmured, kissing the smooth surface of the scales in Jans face again, tracing them with his lips. Logan held him a little tighter when he shivered in his arms.

Janus stayed where he was, pressed close to Logan, face hidden away in the man's neck. He felt a bit like crying because while this had been wonderful he mourned that he never got to have Logan inside of him. But of course he was respecting Logan's decision on that. Instead he concentrated on cataloguing everything he could. Logans smell, how his skin felt, how he had sounded, how he had talked to him and held him. So he would remember this as clearly as possible, just as he had done with the others.

“Huh. That was _noteworthy_.” he whispered some time later, mouth pressed to the breath-damp skin of Logan's shoulder. And the man had the audacity to laugh.

“ _Noteworthy_ , indeed.” His messy hair was kissed and he was adjusted against a hard-soft chest, feeling a lot more small than he was, “More rest for you now, Janus. Close your eyes, okay?” 

Of course he really didn’t have a choice in this with the hypnotic way his back was stroked and he felt like jelly.

Janus woke up feeling warm but groggy and unfortunately alone. He could hear the shower running outside his room though. Sighing, he sat up. His head felt a little heavy but there was no lingering coldness in his bones left. His ribs ached and the scales on his side were awfully sensitive but over all his body felt a lot better.

Dressing was still a bit of a struggle and with the impending confrontation with the others he quickly grew frustrated enough that he was embarrassingly close to tears. He managed in the end. He always did after all.

Just as he steeled himself to go back downstairs, Logan stepped out of the bathroom. “You’re up. Do you feel steady?”

He nodded, forcing himself to a smile and they walked down together, the other man's hand a warm weight at the small of his back.

There was food and comfortable chatter, Virgil draping an extra blanket around his shoulders when he joined them. It was everything and Janus wanted to be a petulant child and scream and cry about not wanting to give this up.

But it was time. His whole purpose was to prevent them from being harmed and shield them from the dark pits and monsters that vegetated in their prison.

Their realm was a perfectly functioning, breathing living thing with a bit of a mind of its own. As long as the so-called Sides, or everyone living in this house currently, were healthy and happy there was nothing to worry about and balance was maintained. Everyone knew this, it was why they bonded and lived together. But, as with everything, there were always two Sides to a coin. Light and dark Sides in this case.

Being kept apart as far as possible as not to be a concern for the Light Sides and to stop the Dark ones to reach out to destroy them. Janus was their warder and jailer, keeping them locked away and making sure they existed without ever being able to inflict harm here. 

They looked at him expectantly, time to come clean.

He cleared his throat, putting his napkin aside.

“So. Now, I think you should tell us where you’ve been when the storm hit. And also where you usually disappear too. Because we’re really worried, and ...and you got hurt!” Patton frowned, his voice said that soft lovely cadence though. Janus couldn’t not smile at him one last time before sobering up.

“I’ve been to Nurmengard.” he finally answered.

Roman and Remus gasped, of course they knew the place Janus was talking about. The others looked more confused by the second while Roman squared his shoulder, eyes drilling into Janus.

“Care to enlighten us?” Virgil asked after a few seconds of silence.

“Yeah, what the hell , mate?” Remus frowned, uncharacteristically pale around his nose.  
“I’m- ..it’s not that easy.” he sighed.

And it wasn’t. It really wasn’t. Every fiber of his being was protesting his plan of unfolding his profession. Protested the end of the best time of his life. But this wasn’t fair and it hadn’t been from the beginning. He was lucky that he had lasted this long with his secrets given the nature of the people he lived with: Careful, smart and caring people.

Logan saved his sorry ass yet again. “Well why don’t you bring us all on the same level then?” he asked Roman and Remus, adjusting his glasses.

Roman clenched his teeth and Remus sighed before he after all disclosed what little information he and his twin had on the fortress.

“It’s a huge castle..or stronghold. In the far east mountains of the Imagination, it’s hard to reach. Roman and I never been there ourselves.”

“It’s cursed!” Roman added, “A gigantic creepy complex and there are so many creepy legends about it.”

Virgil had pulled his legs close and was biting his nails compulsively until Patton took his hands into his own. They both didn’t like where this was going. 

Logan's expression looked pinched and Janus didn’t want to see him and everyone else eventually looking betrayed and hurt. He swallowed but there was nothing but sandpaper in his throat. 

“Nurmengard is a prison.” he eventually conceded, ignoring the shiver crawling up his spine and painful emptiness in his chest.

Virgil frowned, an irritated little crease between his eyebrows. He kicked his legs off the chair. “Okay, okay, I get that this whole mystery shtick is your thing but, you you fucking not right now?” he asked exasperated, gesturing around to everyone at the table. “We’ve all been scared shitless. Or most of us have been, lucky for you Logan stayed with enough of his wits to save your _life_. So could you quit the story time and just spill?” 

Patton cringed a little at the harsh tone but in the end he only could agree with Virgil. They had waited too long to really talk. And it was likely that Janus had gotten himself hurt because they didn’t address this.

Janus fists balled under the table, tensing as tightly as possible before releasing and calmly nodding. There was no going back now.

“As Remus said, Nurmengard is an ancient stronghold and it ... _accommodates_ a prison. The location makes it extremely hard to access and also permanently frozen over because of its altitude. And..guarding it is my duty and purpose resulting in me-”

“For whom?” Logan interrupted Janus’ speech, throwing him off a little with his unreadable expression , “Pardon?”

“I want to know who is incarcerated in this prison.” Logan clarified, uncrossing his arms to stop Virgil from picking his hands again. The atmosphere was getting to him and Logan just wanted to get it over with and all the facts out to work on a solution already.

Janus shuddered out an unhappy laugh, making Patton wince with the rawness of it. He didn’t like where this was going but, oh god, did it seem necessary.

“Anger and Rage. Disgust. Loneliness. Jealousy. Regret. Shame. And some others...” he answered stiffly, waiting for the realization to dawn on the others. 

Janus' heart was in his throat and he could have sworn that everyone must be able to hear it in the tense silence of their living room.

“Sides?” Roman croaked, “There are Sides imprisoned there?” He had paled considerably and Janus didn’t know what to feel about that. Because, obviously he had done a good job in the past if Roman, out of everyone, was so surprised by that fact. And the other hand: The horror on Romans face made the bottom of his stomach drop out. 

Logan's face didn’t give away anything, only his grip on Virgil's cold hands tightened, of course to keep the other from hurting himself but also because he needed the comfort too. “Is that correct, Janus?” he prompted as gently as he could manage in his highly confused state.

“Yes. It’s Sides and fractures of Sides imprisoned in Nurmengard. It's my job to feed them, keep them alive and, most important of all: Locked away.” he gritted out.

“But why?” Patton almost whined, this couldn’t be right because if they were Sides weren’t they important and didn’t they belong with them?

“Because they are dark. And dangerous and _violent_!” Janus spat, with a lot more emotion and frustration he had initially allowed himself. Patton flinched away from him and he didn’t think he could hurt more than he already had.

He could also practically see the comprehension click in place in Logan's head. “This is how you obtained your injury. This also isn't the first time.” he said matter-of-factly. 

Janus nodded and got startled away from the raw eye contact he had with Logan when Patton made a wounded noise, somewhere between a sob and growl and stood up. He turned his back to the table, clearly distraught while Virgil still couldn’t follow anything but the ball of untidy, painful emotions in the room.

“So..” Patton started, voice frail and clearly crying, “You’ve been hurt multiple times, if not every time you’ve been away? And you just thought… I don’t know, you just didn’t tell us? You would never have, would you? If it hadn’t been for the ill timing of this storm and you freezing half to _death_ , you would never have told us!?”

“Holy Shit…” Virgil breathed, “You really wouldn’t have.”

It wasn’t a question anymore, and with Virgil's realisation every one of them took it as the truth that it was. Janus was exhausted. This was messy and even harder than he had thought it would be. Patton was crying, Virgil was devastated, the twins seemed to be stunned and paralyzed. And he and Logan seemed back at square one, cold and distant and he could not read him at all.

Janus ignored the breakdown, clawing up his throat. He still owed them. “Listen, please. This isn’t important right now: I need you to understand that there is a good reason the other Sides are kept there, okay? We need them to keep the Imagination working and the Mindscape intact but I can never, ever risk them escaping because their sole goal is hurting _you._ ”

Virgil was on his feet and had pulled Janus halfway across the table by his collar before he even had processed movement. “Not important right now?” he hissed, “This is the only thing that is important RIGHT NOW!”

Oh God, he couldn’t do anything about the tears. They were just finally flowing over in reaction to Virgil shouting. He wasn’t even really crying. Not like Patton, with his shaking shoulders and choked voice, he was just as surprised by the drops hitting the tabletop as everyone else. 

“Oh Jan…” Virgil murmured somberly, apparently he just had another realisation that Janus wasn’t privy to. He gentled his grip, “You dumb, dumb man...shit, you really, I- fuck.”

“I don’t think I understand...anything actually.” Remus whispered into the new, heavy quiet as Virgil let go off Janus and crossed his arms behind his head in shock.

“I think, and _please_ correct me, there seems to be a disagreement regarding the value of Janus being unharmed and hiding injuries between, well, Janus and the rest of us.” Logan answered, clipped.

“Why the everfucking hell wouldn’t you tell us about this fucked up profession of yours? We could have helped months ago! You live here, for fucks sake! You have sex with us! What the hell Janus?”

Janus couldn’t answer, entirely choked and feeling like an open wound. A tiny part of him had hoped Roman would just deck him after his revelation and they would be over and done with him. But this was torture now and he was dizzy.

“When..we met, when I found you in that tavern and when we kissed that night and I learned that you were a Side. Did you immediately decide that, while you wanted to be with us, you could never really trust us?” Roman asked, sad eyes drilling into Janus’ skull.

“This is not- _Roman_ , I- you don’t understand! You all DON’T UNDERSTAND!” He was desperate and stressed, this was all so much worse then he had thought. “Please, I- I didn’t _think_ anything, okay?! I just got greedy and _wanted_. And you were there and lovely and kind and eager to take me _home_! And then all of _you_ kept _me_ and you fucking _loved on me_!” he panted, frantically trying to make them understand, make the situation clear to not prolong his heart break any longer.

“Janus...Jan, please you should sit down again, Darling, okay?”

Patton. Of course, still an angel in the face of betrayal and ugliness. He angrily wiped away the salty leakage that was still going on somehow and burned over his damaged scales.

“No! No, Patton, I can’t- Please. I’ve straight up concealed how I am the keeper of Sides that straight up want to kill you! Do you not understand this? Just for my own selfish gain of being here for a few months!!” he rasped eyesight swimming dangerously, pulse hammering against his sternum painfully.

“Jan, c’mon, please si- Oh fuck!” Romans attempt to get a deathly white Janus to sit and breath was effectively interrupted by Remus having to catch the passed out man before he fell on a table again.

“How much dumb goes into someone smart, mate? I am very confused about this…” Remus muttered annoyed while, hoisting Janus up into his arms properly, “He’s a fucking ice-cube…

“I can’t believe he would hide this? Why wouldn’t he let us help?” Roman groused as he helped get a bigger blanket around Janus.

Logan was stunned but accompanied the rest of them over to where they could lay the man down and try to wake him and check on him. “He absolutely disregarded and most likely actively hid being hurt. All he cared about was our possible disdain for his obviously necessary duty.”

Virgil sniffled himself as he hugged an absolutely distraught Patton. “Idiot, - “

“Yeah, there we go, careful, can’t have him getting even more banged up now, can we?” Remus mumbled softly as he placed Janus down with Romans help.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again, lovelies.
> 
> Have fun!
> 
> Yours  
> Deli/Dev/D(ee) 🖤

Once Logan said, “He’s okay. Just overdid it.”, they all caught a collective breath.

“Fucking hell, what a dumpster fire.” Remus groaned, straightening back up, from where he’d been crouched over Janus. 

“Do you mean the situation or Janus?” Virgil deadpanned, huffing out a humorless laugh.

“Well both are accurate, unfortunately.” Logan supplied quietly, “Also, we all need to calm down. The situation got so charged that I don’t think Janus understood our point at all.”

“Right, I’m- uhm..tea ..or something?” Patton mumbled, some stray tears still escaping. Logan was right, they were all jazzed and there was so much new information Patton was especially frazzled about it. 

“Thanks love, tea is a wonderful idea. But you are going to stay right here, sitting on your cute bum, we don’t need another one of us passing out.” Roman tried for a smile, kissed Patton's wet, red cheek and got up to prepare the tea.

“So, what are we going to do.. about y'know-, about the dumpster fire?” Virgil asked, sitting down cross legged on the floor, gesturing to Janus.

“I don’t know? We could try to beat some sense into him?” Remus growled less helpful.

Logan was massaging his temple and rolling his shoulder to get some of the tension out. “Not the time for that, Remus.” he answered, “We essentially have two logical courses of action, we could take. Either we try and talk some sense into him or we carry on as usual.”

“Not sure I follow? What do you mean by that?” Roman asked, setting the tea tray down carefully, handing mugs to Remus and Patton, before settling down next to Virgil.

“What I mean is, we could try and tell him that it is fine. That we don’t care what he does or even that we are grateful for what he does as long as he comes back in one piece and tells us when something is wrong. But from what we heard earlier...we might need Remus’ mace to drive that point home.” Logan sighed tiredly, he should have seen this clusterfuck coming a mile wide, “He’s obviously been alone and keeping secrets for so long that he can’t wrap his head around the fact that we could, honest to God, love him and care for him.”

“You think he guarded that..-that prison all on his own for as long as the other Sides exist?” Patton mumbled, staring into his tea. 

“It must have been pretty long because I remember that he told me, when I met him he hadn’t seen other people in forever. I thought he was exaggerating.” Roman whispered, “Anyways, the second option is just to carry one as if nothing happened? Do you think that is wise?”

Logan could feel the oncoming headache starting to squeeze his skull. “I don’t know.” 

Virgil looked at him like he had shattered his whole worldview. “You don’t know? Are you alright?”

There was lick of shame in the pit of Logan's stomach but he was a little too occupied with their current situation to pay much thought to it. “Yes,” he admitted, “Out of all of us, my relationship with Janus was the tensest and he only grew to trust me when he had already determined the end of his stay with us. So yes, I don’t know.”

The silence was palpable and uncomfortable, different from their usual ones.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to attempt normalcy.” Roman said, “As we got to know him I think he’d just vanish as soon as he was better on his feet, leaving us chasing him around the Imagination if we ever wanted to see him again.”

“So…. the mace?” Remus threw out again, making everyone laugh tiredly, taking a bit of the unbearable tension from the room.

“I guess, yeah? Let’s try the figurative mace?” Virgil shrugged, “We are at least stuck for another week, I don’t even know what he thought what was going to happen after getting that out to us? Was he going to go for a second attempt in freezing to death? Was he thinking we would kick him out?”

Patton looked a little horrified at that, because he actually thought that Janus had. “Logan.” He said gently, looking over to the man that leaned against one of their bookshelves, head tipped back against the wood. “You should disengage Janus’ manifestation ability. Just to be safe.”

Burning the temporary sigil that would prevent Janus from sinking out into the back of his neck naturally woke him quite unceremonial. He gasped in pain, back arched, thrashing against Logan who still held him by his neck and waist. Thankfully Roman had stepped in, helping to keep the man in place. “Hey shh, it’s okay, it’s okay, you’re okay…” Roman murmured trying to calm Janus back down while Logan had to grit his teeth. Then it was done, Janus had blacked out again, pain and exhaustion too overwhelming and Logan let go of him as if he had been the one burned.

“I will never do this again, is that clear?” he spat, panting hard, bracing with both hands against the table, trying to get the overwhelming nausea under control.

Tentative hands came up around him, holding him upright when his knees threatened to give out. “I’m so sorry, Lo..” Patton mumbled in between his shoulder blades, “I know this is hard for you but-”

“It’s okay, Patton.” Logan cut the other man off, regaining some of his control. Across the room he could see the other three tending to their passed-out sixth. “I just- need a second. You are right, it’s better to keep him from doing something rash.” he reasoned, as much for himself as for Patton.

“I’m upstairs if you need anything.” he added after a few more seconds of shaky breathing, freeing himself from Patton's hug.

Patton locked after him sadly but made no attempt to stop him. It was reasonable for him to need some time alone after all. Not just because of the days they had but also because he usually required some solitude to replenish too. Having to use the ability that he had a very complicated relationship with to protect the person he had just tentatively fallen in love with was hard. He sighed. At least for now everyone he loved was safe.

“Is Logan okay?” Virgil asked when Patton came over to them. 

“Didn’t look like it if you ask me.” Remus raised a brow. 

“He’ll be fine, he just needs some time to cool down, I think?”

“Yeah. And some time to fucking sleep. And you know, some time to process the shit that’s been happening. And his feelings. And while we’re at it, the last time he ate was some cookies yesterday night.” 

“I didn’t even notice…” Patton mumbled worriedly. 

“It’s not your fault, Darling.” Roman said, poking his twin in the ribs. 

“Never said that!” Remus defended himself annoyed, “But I’ll go and check on the idiot genius now.”

“Yeah, thanks Rem..” Patton sighed, hugging the other man and being kissed on the top of his head in return.

“You two should get some sleep too while you can? I’ll stay with Jan?” Virgil suggested as they all watched Remus getting something from the pantry before making his way upstairs. 

“This might be a good idea, Pat? Right now everyone is taken care of as good as possible. There is no risk of Janus getting himself killed and Logan is not alone and probably gently bullied into getting more than 2 hours of sleep at a time.”

Patton gave in. He accompanied Roman into the attic for a short check on their wards while the storm outside had mellowed down a lot, there was still a lot of snow coming down. Everything seemed alright.

When he and Roman got ready for bed they didn’t talk much. Only when the lights were out, they finally curled around each other, whispering soft ‘I love you’s, trying to gain some strength from each other. 

“Everything will be fine, you know that right?” Roman asked quietly against his partner's soft lips. 

“Will it?” He hated how small he sounded, that he was asking in the first place too. 

“Yes, Patton. It will. We won’t let anything come between all of us, will we? I know everyone is tired now..” Roman swallowed heavily, “...and scared. But we are together. We will make sure it stays that way. We will find a solution for Janus. We won’t let him fight alone.”

“Okay…” he sniffled, rubbing his face against Roman’s chest, soaking up all the offered comfort. 

Remus knocked exactly once before marching straight into Logan's room. It was empty but as anticipated the light in the bathroom was on. He let the food he had in his arms fall onto Logan's desk and beelined for the adjoining room.

Logan was violently sick. All 6’3 of him sunk down in front of the toilette bowl, white-knuckled grip on the porcelain and retching uncontrollable. Remus was behind him in an instant, kneeling down, trying to stabilize his body by holding his forehead and putting an arm around his waist.

“Hey, hey...sh, c’mon, relax Logan, you are all cramped..” Remus tried to sound soothing.

Logan was aware of him but he couldn’t answer with convulsion after convulsion running through his body. There wasn’t exactly much to vomit in the first place, mostly bile and then just dry. Logan was barely breathing between each spasm. Remus could only hear and feel him making these horrible cut-off gasps before going rigid again. 

“Logan..c’mon, breathe..” Remus tried again, sounding not all that soothing anymore, holding Logan a little tighter and giving his body less chance to move.

Restricting movement wouldn’t have been working on Virgil panicking for sure but this was a whole other story. Remus and Logan understood each other on a lot more primal level applicable to a lot of situations. This for example. He could still feel Logans rapid breathing against his own chest but he was calming down and he had stopped retching. Which was good because Remus was reasonably sure that the other man had been almost ready to pass out. He tipped Logans head back onto his shoulder, holding him and letting him catch his breath.

“Good. That’s good.” Remus murmured before adding, “Fucking hell, Logan. I’ve had enough scares for the last few days, don’t you think?”

This made Logan snort some kind of laugh despite him still being clearly shaky and breathing hard. Remus pushed his sweaty hair out of his eyes pressing a relieved, smacking kiss to his temple.

When Logan had finally fully melted into his chest, long legs stretched out and eyes closed Remus deemed it safe to relocate.

“C’mon, up you go, it’s getting uncomfortable and too cold with that drenched shirt.” Logan nodded and they stood up a little awkwardly, Remus still supporting a lot of Logan's weight as if he was scared Logan would pass out after all and crack his skull open on the sink. Also Remus was right, he had sweated through his shirt and he was uncomfortable and tired and dizzy. And so, so guilty.

Remus unloaded him heavily on the edge of his bed. “Just, stay there.” the other man said with a frown, hands up to warn Logan not to try and stand up on his own. Logan just nodded, rubbing his face.

Getting Logan out of clothes was normally easily one of the best things and it usually led to more of Remus’ favourite things. Which made it a little weird to help the other man struggle out of his shirt and into a new one before giving him a bottle of water. Because he was no caretaker, okay? He loved them all but this was not his role. He was a protector and enforcer and he would go to any means to keep them safe. And now that ironically meant caretaking. As in protecting Logan from himself.

“Thanks..” Logan said quietly, cracking his neck that must be stiff as hell, “sorry, that was pretty dramatic. Didn’t feel too well.” 

“No shit.” Remus said flatly, “Look. I won’t force you into talking about feelings and shit because we both know we kinda suck at that. But don’t try to bullshit me either, Logan. We both know what this was about so spare me the repression bullshit and lie the fuck down.”

Logan puffed out a defeated huff but complied easily. He was thankful that it was Remus that was here. If anyone must be there, then Remus was usually the preferable choice. Between them they could acknowledge the ugliness of things and just let them go. And that was what Logan needed right now. He felt like lead and had little to no energy left.

“Stop thinking. Close your eyes.” Remus commanded firmly but quiet as he settled next to him on the bed. “Do you need any painkillers?” 

Interestingly enough, he didn’t. A lot of the tension had evaporated and the pressure in his temples and behind his eyes had lessened considerably too. “I’m fine.” he answered.

“Are you now?” Remus asked, and Logan didn’t need to open his eyes to see him raise a brow.

“I don’t need any painkillers right now.” he rectified.

“Anything else? Heating pad?” Remus tried again, and since Logan had been cold and it made Virgil always feel better he thought that it could be a good idea.

Logan's face relaxed into a tiny little half smile before he scooted over until he was pressed chest to chest with Remus. “Thanks. You are enough.”

Virgil sighed deeply after everyone had filtered out. He got up from his spot on the floor and turned the light off to only leave a small chain of fairy lights across the headrest off the sofa on. He got an ice-pack from the freezer for Jan and a bag of chips for himself. He felt suspiciously stable and relaxed after the emptional shitshow and following outburst that he’d just been in the middle of. Whatever though. He was thankful for the break and would keep an eye out for when the panic would inevitably creep up on him.

He crawled up onto the sofa. Janus was still out cold, which was reasonable. He was injured, exhausted and probably still grappling with the after-effects of his hypothermia. And Virgil also knew about the devastating effects of Logan's ability first hand, which was why he carefully pressed the flannel wrapped ice-pack into Jans neck.

That said, he was more or less ready for a night shift looking after the man lying face down next to him while he was munching on a bag of chips. And was surprised when Jan stirred just a few minutes later, brows scrunched up, mouth a tight line of pain. Hetried to push up on his forearms but Virgil quickly pressed a warm hand between his shoulder blades.

“Stay down, dumbass.” He whispered, concern lacing his tone. Gorgeous different coloured eyes fluttered open in confusion, taking a few seconds to focus and glancing up at Virgil.

“V?” he rasped, “Wha’ happened?”

“Logan had to brand your borderline suicidal ass as a precaution.” Virgil answered as matter-of-factly as he could muster. 

“Hmm…? I don’t understand..?” Janus asked slowly, Virgil assumed that he was feeling still muddled because it seemed like a chore to form clear words.

“It means you’re not going anywhere, Jan.” he murmured a lot more gentle, sliding down to make it easier for Janus to look at him. “Not until we took care of the mess that is your brain, and the mess that is apparently your job, Dumbass. And here I thought Logan was the emotionally stunted one.”

If the situation weren’t so sad and confusing, Janus’ expression would have been equal parts funny and adorable and Virgil would never let go of the blackmail material. As it was though, with all the alarming shit going down, the shift from strained and stricken to, albeit tired, outrage was having Virgil a bit on edge.

Well until Janus was down sorting through his head and hissed, “Logan is perfect!”

Virgil snorted out a relieved laugh. “Oh dear, you’ve got it bad, huh? Took you two a while.” He carefully pushed a stray strand of hair out of Janus’ face. It seemed like the other man's mind needed a break badly, blocking out all the stuff that had happened. And Virgil was not one to withhold any comfort, even if it was in the form of temporary denial.

“Yeah?” Jan said, not really a question but he obviously wasn’t sure of the truth of that statement either. 

“Yeah.” Virgil just confirmed gently, tugging the blanket a little higher around Janus. “He’s pretty great, right?”

“ ‘s lovely…” Virgil smiled at the slurred little endearment. 

“As are you.” he murmured, reaching out to turn the ice-pack, softly carding a hand through Jans hair afterwards when his face grimaced at the searing pain. 

“V-Virgil….!” he suddenly stuttered out ragged and sounding entirely too choked-off for Virgil's taste. “I c-can’t stay here! I can’t, I can’t..I need to-”

“Shhhh, no..no you don’t need to do anything right now. And frankly, you just can’t either. You just need to lie here letting me cuddle you and resting, yeah?” Virgil cupped Jans face, wiping away the escaped stressed tears with his thumb. He had thought that Patton's request was a harsh thing, On Janus and Logan. But he had been right after all. And this had been horrible but Virgil was stupidly thankful and maybe he should tell Logan that in the morning too.

He shimmied over to close the last few inches between him and Janus, taking him in his arms like he usually was by Roman after a particular vicious panic attack.

“Go to sleep, dumbass.”


End file.
